


Sweeter

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever think we should stop this?" Allison asks, blinking at her with those big eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Kate crawls up Allison’s body, placing wet, open mouthed kisses on her skin as she did until their mouths met. She flicks her tongue against Allison’s playfully, letting the younger girl taste herself. 

Allison sucks on her tongue in retaliation, but doesn’t seem like she’s really into it, considering Kate just gave her multiple orgasms. 

Kate pulls away and frowns. “What’s wrong?”

"Do you ever think we should stop this?" Allison asks, blinking at her with those big eyes. 

"We already tried that, baby girl," Kate reminds her, and it’s true. They  _did_  try to stay away after the first time, but Kate had never been one to deny herself of what she wants and Allison wants it too. Wants  _her_. 

Allison ignores that. “Do you?”

"No," Kate says, which is also true. Truthfully, she only stayed away in the first place because Allison wasn’t ready to accept what was going on between them. 

Allison is  _hers_ , always has been and always will be. 

"I love you," Kate murmurs when Allison frowns, kissing the crease in her forehead away. "And you love me. Don’t you?"

"Yes," Allison whispers and wraps her arms around Kate. "I do. I just worry sometimes that this is wrong."

Kate leans forward so their foreheads touch and looks into Allison’s eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with loving each other the way we do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
